The Fighter In Me
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Follow the story of four Women MMA Fighter as they try to win in the cage and maintain there lives outside.One the Underdog, one the Contender, One the Hopeful, One the Favored. Rated T for Language and Fighting scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story I wanted to do for a while, I wanted to write a MMA (Mix Martial Arts) based Fanfic with these characters. Hopefully it works. If you dont like the idea of the characters fighting then find a new Fanfiction. Just to Let you know there is Four Fighter we will be following. This chapter is the intro to two fighters, the next chapter will introduce the next character. Then the final fighter will have her own chapter. The last Chapter will need your help. You will see when you get there. Enjoy and Please Review!**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Fighters pt.1

She sizes up the punching bag before beginning. With a couple of jabs and haft hearted kicks. Luka was guessing it was 90 pound bag. This was her first time training at a gym, so it felt weird for her to train in front of people. She put her hair in a ponytail and put in her mouth piece before starting. Luka pugs in her Ipod and blots out the world. It was on shuffle and the first song that comes on is "Ben Threw" by "Of Mice & Men". The song set the mood that Luka was hoping for and she starts her punching combination against the bag. The sounds of the punches brings everyone in the gym to give a glance in Luka's direction. The reason behind joining a gym was because of her last fight which was her first fight in MMA. She was beaten to the point the Ref stopped the fight or TKO(technical Knockout). The Black eye was still on her right eye. Now she was going to train her heart out to win a fight.

After doing a number of different work outs that killed her body she went home. The walk home was 3 miles so she would run home as the last part of her training. She threw up haft way back "Damn…I'm really out of shape." She mutters before throwing up some more. She continues on jogging the last mile back. Luka lived with her parents; she had just gotten out of high school with no money or place to go. If it was up to her she would move out in a heartbeat. Her parents were drunks and didn't give a rats ass about what she did.

Luka made sure that her IPod was as full blast before she went in her house. After a brief search for her keys she opens to the door to a smell of alcohol. She went straight to her room without looking at her parents. They must have yelled something at her but she pretended not to hear them. Luka locked her door and laid on her bed. Her body was screaming at her in pain, the song currently playing was "My Hands" By Leona Lewis. It was a bit of jump from medal to R&B but Luka was into a lot of different music. When Luka thought about it she wasn't much better then her parents, she did drink every now and then. But she did blame them for the way she drank, which was getting drunk to the point of passing out.

Tomorrow she was going back to the gym to do some more training. It was better then staying home and plus she would try and get a fight soon. She pulled out her phone and texted Haku to kill some time. Haku had been one of her few friends from high school. She was the only person who supported her in what she did. All the other girls said that someone as beautiful as luka shouldn't be in the cage with those monsters. Luka was a beautiful girl, before her first fight she had long pink hair. But she cut it to her shoulders so it wouldn't get in the way. Taller then the average girl she stood at 5.10 and weighted 137 pounds. Two pounds over the BamtamWeight division she fights in, before her next fight she would haft to lose the two pounds. After a hour of texting Haku, luka fell asleep with her IPod still playing.

Elsewhere

She ducked under a punch and was met with a knee to the face. The hit sent pain through out her body, a flash of white followed but after it fades another Knee hits her in the face. Hatsune Miku Falls to the ground knocked out, the ref stops the fight very quickly. Miku wakes up on the ground wondering where she was, the paramedic walks in and checks her out. Making sure was ok and didn't suffer a concussion, she was beaten up but ok. They put a patch to cover the bump on her head; luckily she didn't get a black eye. Otherwise she would lose her jobs as a waitress her only source of income. The Bump would be no problem to cover up, plus part of the uniform required her to wear a hat.

Miku walked home a bit down about losing for the Sixth time in a row. She had been knocked out all six times. Which earn her the name of Miku "The Rolling Girl" Hatsune. It Made a bit of sense since she been knocked out all the time. People would ask why she kept get back in the cage to get her ass beaten every time. Miku knew that they wouldn't understand why, it was to prove herself. Something in her wanted to get in the cage. To prove to the world she was a good fighter. Most of her friends from high school were shocked. Hatsune Miku the straight A student, the preppy cheerleader, now a Cage Fighter. That made her a different person to many after high school. Most guys didn't want to date her because they feared her face might change after a fight. But for those who did stay with her like Miki, Miku didn't change much at all. Even after getting knocked out, she almost always kept a smile on. But lose after lose was starting to get to her.

Miku was in the Bamtam weight division, she had no problems maintaining her weight. She stood 5.8 feet tall and weighed 135 on the dot. She got home and got in the shower, Miki was already at work so no one was home. Miku closed her eyes and let the water run down her body. The bump on her head was throbbing and hurting. She thought about what she was doing and why she did it. Miku didn't go to college like most of her friends did. Even Miki was in college part time. The rush of getting in the cage was to hard to resist. Miku got out of the shower and dressed in her work uniform. The place she worked at wasn't to far from her apartment.

Miku worked at a Café serving drinks and taking orders. But something wasn't right when she saw a help wanted sign at the door. Miku walked in to see her manager not looking so happy "Hatsune can we talk?" he asked.

She nodded "Yeah whats up?" she asked.

Her manager looked like he was trying to find the words to say. "One of the…bosses saw your fight two weeks ago. They said that this company doesn't want fighters as employees. So I'm sorry Miku but you're fired…" he said.

Miku nodded her head "it's not your fault…do you have my last paycheck?" she asked.

He nodded "yeah here's the 4 days' worth…come around again hatsune." He said with a haft a smile.

Miku smiled back "Yeah I'll be sure to…"

3 Weeks Later

Luka was at her punching bag when the fighter matchmaker came up "Miss Megurine a moment of your time." He called.

Luka pull off her headphones "Yeah?" she asked.

"We have a fight for you with Hatsune Miku next week on Saturday at 8pm. The weigh-in is on Friday at the same time. So be there…see you then Megurine." He says leaving her to her training. This would have been luka's third fight of her career. She had won her last fight submitting the girl by Arm bar. Luka's body had now adjusted to the fighting lifestyle but maintaining her weight was the hardest part. She went over the weight scale and adjusts it to find out her weight. "Son of a…138 damn it!" she said getting off and taking her anger out on the punching bag. This meant she had to go on a crash diet again. No Beer, No fast food, hell not even soda.

Miku had been training at a gym for a week now. Since she was unemployed there was more time for training. She got fight with luka, the fighter matchmaker would give her new fighter coming into the MMA world. She practiced with her combination and conditioned herself for the fight. The weigh in was tomorrow and she would size up this luka.

Weigh-in Day

Miku sat in her chair with a lot of people in the room. Some from the news and others from American to scout out the fighters. "Rolling Girl get up here." The Ref said, Miku stood up taking off the shirt she had on. She step on the scale "135 if you could do something right Rolling girl its maintaining your weight." The Ref said. "Megurine Luka…" he called. Luka stood up and taking her shirt and pants off, she was hoping that she made the weight limit. "135 We have a match people." He said.

Miku and Luka had to do the stare down for the cameras. They both put up there fist and stared into each other's eyes. Luka was a good 2inch taller which made miku look up. After a couple of seconds miku offered her hand "See you tomorrow." She said.

Luka took her hand "You to." She said quickly turning away.

Fight Day

Miku (The Rolling Girl) Hatsune VS Megurine Luka

Miku makes her way to the cage where Luka was already waiting. She ignored the names thrown at her from the crowed. She stepped into the cage and its locked behind her, the Ref called them into the middle. "Follow my commands at all times, lets make this a clean fight. Touch gloves if you're going to…" he said. Miku and Luka touched gloves and went back to there corners.

"Rolling Girl you ready!" the ref calls to Miku who nods with her hands up. "Megurine You ready!" he calls to luka who does a slight nod. "Let's go to war!" the ref yells stepping back.

They both move towards the middle, miku throws the first punch that is parried away by luka's hand. Luka throws a leg kick that cause miku to buckle her leg. Luka charges on that and lands punches to her face and body. Miku grabs luka and brings her in. Luka pushes her against the cage and starts throwing knees to her ribs. She grabs miku and slams her to the ground. Miku holds on close to Luka's body in Haft guard, luka breaks through the haft guard and mounts her. She starts raining down punches, miku tries to bloke the punches but couldn't stop all of them. Miku starts losing her mind after every hit. Then the next second she found the paramedic checking her out. Miku yet again has been knocked out; Luka comes to her side "Rolling Girl you alright? You should ask yourself why you do this…you don't belong in the cage." She said taking Miku's hand and gave in a firm squeeze. Miku was able to stand up for the official decision; miku now had a black eye.

Miku was in the girls locker cleaning her cuts about her eye. After a short shower she left the locker rooms. As she started walking she heard someone calling her name "Hatsune! Wait I want to talk to you!" the voice said.

Miku kept walking "I don't want an interview!" she called back.

The person caught up with her "wait I just want to talk." Miku look to see some she seen before, on TV. It was Len Kagamine, he was a raising MMA fighter before his injury.

"Kagamine? Sorry I thought you were a report…how can I help." Miku said with a blush. She had held crush on Len ever since high school. She watched him fight whenever she could. Even going to some of his fights in person. It was a great honor to meet him in person.

"It's no problem…listen I saw your some of your fight…" at those words from Len. Miku shot a bright red, the thought of Len watching her lose added to the shame. Len said some other things but miku was to embarrass to hear. But the words "…I want to train you." Snapped her out of it.

"Say what?" miku said in shock.

"I want to train you." Len smiled.

Miku couldn't refuse him "Ok! I look forward to training with you!" miku said feeling as if she won her first match. Len said to meet him at gym; he gave her the address and his cell number. Miku felt that this was going to be the start of her winning streak.

**END OF PART 1**

**Please Review :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 chapter 3 will be coming soon! Please review!**

Chapter2: Meeting the fighters pt.2

She throws punch after punch, making sure there was power behind every punch. The girl taking the punches never stood a chance. She looked more like a zombie after every hit. With a right haymaker Kagamine Rin Knocks out her opponent. She would of slammed her face with a flying elbow but the Ref stopped her.

_"Rin (the Meltdown) Kagamine is still undefeated as she pushes her record to 6-0. The Raising star has caught the eye of some scouts from America…"_ The sports reporter went on but Len turn off the TV. His sister was doing well without him. Len had been Rin Trainer not a month ago, but she left him to find a better trainer. And not in the most kind way either. Rin was only 16 when he started training her. Rin was a very good fighter; even being small at 5.6 she packed a punch. But as soon as she hit 18 Rin left.

Len was now coaching the hopeless Rolling Girl Hatsune Miku. But he has hope for her; she was a big underdog in any fight. He was now her trainer and agent. He was going to get her a fight with his sister. Len felt the pain in his leg where the medal rods replacing part of his bone were. It was still new to him and coaching was close enough to fighting. Len was a fighter in the Middle weight division (185 Pounds) with a record of 30-13. He was top of his game and had a good fight career ahead, until his injury. Len looked at his watch and saw it was time to meet Miku to train her. He grab his gym bag long with some record fights of his sister to show to Miku.

Len reach the gym to find Miku warming up by jumping rope. She was in shorts and a tank top. "Hatsune how are you?" he asked walking up to her.

Miku stops "Oh I'm good! I'm ready to train!" she replied happily.

Miku was surprise at how Built and fit his body was. In fact she was kind of turned on, but she shook it off and focuses on training. Len teaches her on something she really sucked on. Which was dodging punches and blocking kicks. He show her a lot of Kick Boxing moves so she would know how to strike better. Len thought Miku had the heart to win but she wasn't a fighter. He looked pass this and teaches her the same way he taught Rin. With training on the job, he called over a young fighter that was about 17 or 16 years old. Len told him if he could help for a while and mock fight with miku. He agreed and miku was a bit white now.

"Something wrong Rolling Girl?" he asked.

"I cant fight a guy! He must be Middle Weight at least!" Miku said.

Len shook his head "How do you expect to win if you act like that? Don't worry he's not going full force. Just fight like you would anyone else." He said. Len grabbed the tape and wrapped miku's hands before putting on her gloves. He put the helmet on her "Good Luck and listen to any advice I give you." He says giving the helmet a small slap.

The Boy waits across the ring for Miku. Len say go and they both move to the center. Miku throws a quick jab that is blocked. The boy throws a leg kick the knocks miku clean off her feet and she slams into the ground"Get up! Be ready for those kicks!" Len calls for the side. The boy throw another leg kick and miku jumps back avoiding it. She then throw a combination that makes contact. "Move! You need to keep moving! You look like a deer in headlights!" len coach miku on for a good 2 hours.

The Boy was named Chris and he did a number on Miku. But she told him it was ok and she needs this. She gets of the ring "Ok now I got you up to par. Now we need to work you ground game." He said. They worked on wrestling and some submission moves. That goes on for hours and it wasn't over after that.

Later that Night

"Good fight last night Rin!" Kaito said walking up to Rin.

Rin smiles "Thanks When did you get here?" she asks opening a can of beer.

"I just got here, this is some party Haku's throwing." He said. Rin was somewhat of a party girl. If she wasn't training she was out partying with friends. They were at Haku's house, she was throwing a party just for the heck of it. Just then something caught Rin's eye "Hey what the hell is she doing here?" she asked katio. He looked to see Luka opening another beer.

"She's friends with haku…" he said but didn't finish as she walked towards Luka. Luka saw Rin and took big drink before throwing the can aside. "You got some nerve walking up to me like that!" Luka slurred out. "You got some nerve talking to me like that you drunk." Rin said getting up in her face. Luka curls up her fist…

"Rin back off!" the voice broke them up.

Rin turns her head to see Len and Miku. "Brother…what are you doing with Rolling Girl?" she asked. Miku was surprise that Rin knew who she was. They had never met at all before.

"Well who I was supposed to train when you left?" len asked. Rin laughed "oh brother of mine I would like to see where she gets you." She said glaring at miku. Rin took one last look at Luka "I'm sure we will being seeing each other soon Megurine…" she then walked away.

"Bitch…" Luka said when rin got on of earshot. "Rolling Girl your still fighting? Haven't had enough of getting your ass kick?I must of smashed your brain in or something." she said.

Both Miku and Len could tell that Luka was drunk "I have a real name! Man its like no one knows my name!" Miku said.

Luka grabbed another can of beer and walked away. Len turned to Miku "Your going to fight my sister very soon." He said.

"what! But she's undefeated! How am I going to beat her if I cant even beat a new fighter?" Miku cried.

"Have some faith! I trained her so I know a lot about her fighting style. With me your going to start winning." He said offering her a beer.

"Sorry but I don't drink…" she said looking at the can.

Len opens it "Well I guess that's good…come on lets go have some fun." He says taking a drink.

2 weeks later

Luka was jumping rope listening to "It's Complicated" by "A Day to Remember" and hoping that she got her fight request. She just won a fight last night by knockout in the first round. She was on a three fight winning streak. She stopped and pulled out her headphones as the Fighter Matchmaker walked towards her.

"Megurine…I was able to get your fight with Meltdown. The fight is in three weeks on Saturday at 10pm, its going to be the main event. So make sure that your up to weight and be at the weigh-in on Friday at 8pm." He said patting her on the shoulder. Luka couldn't wait to kick Rin's ass, their rivalry was a old one. They both had gotten in fights in Middle school and high school. So getting the chance to beat her on TV was something she's been waiting for. There was one thing she was sure of…it that they're going to haft to pull her off of Rin when it's over.

Miku woke up, her body was sore from the weeks of training with Len. She forced herself up so she could get ready for the day.

Miki was watching TV "Morning Rolling Girl." She called.

"Please call me by my real name…everyone else is calling me that." Miku said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Miku we really need to talk." Miki said.

Miku walked to the couch and sat next to her "Whats up Miki?" she asked.

"Miku…You know I support you in your fight career and I'm sorry about your job. But I need your part of the rent…I cant do this myself. If you don't start winning You should get a better job." She said.

Miku knew this was coming "Listen miki I'm sorry for being behind…I Promise I'll win my next match ok." She smiled.

Miki smiled back "Please…I'm tried of looking at your beaten up face!" she laughed.

Miku had a fight coming up the same day Luka and Rin were fighting. It was the under card fight of the night and the weigh in was tomorrow.

Weigh-In Day

Luka sat next to miku not by choice, because all the other seats were taken. "Rolling girl I didn't know you were fighting tonight." Luka said. "Please call me Miku Luka." Miku says as her name is called up for the weigh-in. She makes weight at 135 again, her opponent is one pound less. They both then have the stare down and walk away without a handshake.

"Megurine Luka" they call and she walks up. "135 good…stand to the side." Luka does staring at rin the whole time. "Meltdown your next." The small girl makes her way to the scale. "133 this is are main event of the night people!" the Ref says.

Rin and Luka stare each down, foreheads pushing against each other. Some security guards were very close to the both of them just in case. "I'm going to kick your ass Bitch!" Luka said,

"I'd like to see you try." Rin says as they are broken up.

Fight Day

Miku (The Rolling Girl) Hatsune **VS.** Akira (The DOA) yakama

"Miku remember what we've been through. Keep your feet moving and make sure you don't freeze up! If you cant take her standing then take then down to your level. There's nothing wrong with ground and pound. I've seen this Akira fight and you could beat her! Come on Rolling Girl!" Len said holding up the punching gloves. "Give me ten!" he says as Miku punches his hands ten times very fast. "That's my girl lets go!" he said as they walk out of the waiting room.

For the first time miku had some walk out music. It was "Satellite" by "Rise Against" , len said that it should get her pumped. To tell the true Miku was loving the sound of the song, she listen to the lyrics as it reached the main course:

"_That why we won't back down! We won't Run and hide! Yeah because these are the things we can't deny! I'm passing over you like a Satellite! So catch me if I fall!"_

Miku was now so pumped and full of energy. She walked in the cage to her corner. The Ref called them to the middle and said the same thing as last time. They touched gloves and went back to the corners.

"Rolling Girl you ready!" he called to miku who nodded. "DOA you ready!" she nods "Lets go to war!"

DOA charges in and tries to get her with a superman punch. But miku easy side steps it, DOA goes on the attack again. She throws a leg kick but thanks to len's training she absorbed the kick. Miku throws a head kick that just miss its target. Just then Miku feels a fist hitting her straight on the cheek; the force knocks her to the ground. She was ok and quickly tried to get up, but DOA grabbed her and slammed her on her back. "GO TO FULL GRUARD!" Len was yelling from Miku's corner. She does that and DOA starts punching her ribs. But Soon DOA breaks free and lands some punches and elbows to miku's head. Just then the bell went off signaling the round was over, DOA got off of miku and went to her corner.

Len walks in "Sit hurry!" he said placing the stool down. Miku walks over and sits down "Small drinks!" he said giving her some water. Len started working on a glash on top of her left eye. Miku didn't even know she was bleeding, Len starts coaching her "Listen claim down! You made out of the first round but you still got your ass beat. This round I want you take her down! Remember we wont back down! She tried, this is your time! Lets do some damage Rolling Girl!" He said as the bell rung again.

Len stood up and took the stool, Miku knew what she had to do. DOA looked drained; miku was sweating but not tried yet. She raised her fist as the bell rang, Miku made it look like she was going to keep the fight standing. Then in a second she went for her legs, Miku got hold of them and lifts DOA then slamming her to the ground. "MAKE HER PAY!" len yelled. Miku mounted DOA and started raining the punches and elbows down on her. She felt so good that she was finally dealing damage. Miku shifted to side control and then grabbed DOA's left arm and tried to get a arm Bar. DOA tried to hold on to her left arm with her free hand. Miku was pulling with all her strength, until she broke the arm free. Miku had the arm bar but DOA wasn't tapping "BREAK IT! BREAK IT!" Len was yelling, Miku was so close to winning. She pulled back tried to snap the arm then she felt the tapping!

The Ref jumped in and got Miku off "Yeah!" Miku yelled running around the cage. Everyone in the room was going crazy. The ref calls her back to the middle for the official Decision. "Winner By Submission using an Arm Bar. Miku the Rolling Girl Hatsune!" he yell in the mic. Feeling her arm raised for the first time, Miku was so happy it brought her to tears. Len went up to her "That's My Rolling Girl!" he said hugging her.

Back in the locker rooms

Luka sat in her room alone listening to her IPod. The song was "End of All Hope" By "Nightwish" it was setting in the mood to kick ass. There was a knock at the door "Megurine its time."

Luka stood up turning off her IPod. She took a deep Breath "Let do this!"

Rin (The Meltdown) Kagamine **VS.** Megurine Luka

She walked in the cage followed by some bouncers. The ref called them to the middle and said he wanted and clean fight. The bouncers held Luka back both staring into each other eyes with hate. "…touch gloves." The ref said, they both just turn away back to their corners.

"Meltdown You Ready!" Rin nods "Megurine You Ready!" she nods "Let's go to war!"

Luka waste no time and charges in throwing punches. Rin Blocks some and takes some in the face. She counters one punch the makes Luka stumble back. After shaking it off luka throws head kick that miss, Rin goes for a take down and gets it. She slams Luka on her back, Rin starts throwing punches down on Luka. Luka punches back every time Rin punches. Rin Shifts to Luka's right side and quickly jumps into a bar arm. But Luka breaks free before rin gets it down, luka stands up. Rin stands up and quickly throws a leg kick that makes contact. Luka counters with a punch that hits her in the jaw, rin stumble back. Luka was about to charge at her but the bell rang and the Ref stopped her.

Luka lead against the cage catching her breath. Rin was sitting down on the stood being coach by her trainer. After a moment the bell rung again.

Rin charges in jumping in and out with the punches. Then Luka saw rin fall to the ground at her feet, by the time she realized what she was doing it was to late. Rin grabbed luka's right leg and put it in a leg lock. It forced Luka to the ground, she tried to keep with rin but she had her. Luka tapped…

If the Ref didnt stop it Rin would of broke her leg. Luka stood up and charged out of the cage avoiding the official decision. She could believe that she lost! All the training and she tabbed to a freaking leg lock. If that was something she was sure about, it was she was going to get drunk.

**END OF PART 2**

**Chapter 3 coming soon. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This is the last character so here you go! Please Review!**

Chapter 3: Kasane Teto

The time was 3am when teto was woken up by the sound of crying. She rubs her eyes and scratches her head, Teto walks to the room across the hall where her daughter was crying. It was dark and moon light filled the room. Teto reaches the crib and picks up Lacus "shhhh Momma's here…" she say taking a seat in the chair in the corner. Lacus Kasane was teto 5 months old daughter, Teto just became a 23 year old single mom. She was left by her last boyfriend about a month ago and she had no choice but to move back with her parents. It did make things easier but even then taking care of a baby was no easy task. Plus to throw the emotional pain and her dead end job she was currently in a depressed state. Teto decided that she was done with dating for a long time. Having a baby made her change so much that she even lost some of her friends because of it.

Before she got pregnant Teto was well seasoned fighter. It was her passion to get in the cage, but having lacus forced her to retire well before she wanted to. But nothing became between her and lacus, it would be hard for teto to trust a man again. After a couple of minutes of singing to lacus she fell back to sleep. Teto was to tried to walk back to her bed "ha you're going to be spoil by me…" she said falling asleep with lacus in her hands.

The next day

Teto's alarm clock went off at 7am from her bedroom. She had to be at work in an hour. She was working at a fast food joint flipping burgers. Not something she ever thought she would be doing. But it paid the bills like her car, her cell phone, and her gym membership. Her parents didn't know about that, Teto longed to get back in the cage. So for the first time since she got pregnant Teto was going to start training again. But she would haft to keep it from her parents, because they didn't like the idea of their daughter fighting. Even when she was fighting teto lost contact with them for a while. They wouldnt talk to her as long as she was a fighter, but having their first Grand child made them have a change of heart.

She said goodbye to a sleeping lacus and left for work. Teto got in her car and drove off, she turned on the radio, and they talked about last night's fight:

"_Last night fight held a big surprise as Miku The Rolling Girl Hatsune won her first match by submission against Akira DOA yakama. Hatsune was on a six match losing streak before last night. The fight had everyone holding their breath as Hatsune held DOA in the arm bar and forced the tap. But some say that it was fluke that Hatsune won, her next fight has not been set yet. Her Coach and fighting Agent Len Kagamine says that Miku will fight Rin kagamine next. On another note Rin The Meltdown Kagamine won her fight against Megurine Luka by submission using a leg lock. Kagamine is still undefeated and awaiting her next fight…"_

Teto like to keep track of the fighters that were now in the cage. She was in the Bamtam weight division and was a small girl. Stood 5.5 and weighed 129pounds, it was hard to lose the weigh from the baby but she managed. Upon reaching her job teto put on her cap and went in the back door. Her day starts with getting the burger out so they were ready to cook. Then at 8am the first orders started coming from the drive through. "Can I take your order?" she asked through the headset. The person made an order and then changed the order and then did it again. Teto was getting ticked off and finally they made their order, she told them to pull up. Teto told them the price and was surprise to see Gumi "You ass! Haha!" teto laughed as Gumi gave her the money.

"I thought I mess with you a bit. Hey were going out tonight. You could bring lacus out with us if you want. Were just going to do some bowling and get something to eat. So are you in?" Gumi asks.

Teto wish she could but today after work she was going to the gym. "Sorry Gumi but I got plans already, maybe next time…I got to go someone is waiting." Teto said giving Gumi her change.

Later that day

Teto walked into the gym with her bag, it felt good that she was back. She walked to her locker and began putting stuff in it. She put on her gloves and began getting warmed up. The fighter Matchmaker saw teto and walked over. "Kasane! Your back! I though you retired?" he asked.

"How soon can you get me a fight?" she asked.

The Matchmaker was caught off guard but looked at his IPad and moved some stuff around "If you really want a fight, there's a fill in that you could take." He said. "I'll do it…just give me the time." Teto says.

Weigh-in day

Teto was a bit nervous that she was here after a year. She wonder if a week worth of training was good enough. Teto still remembered all her fighting combinations, but she was out of shape. "Kasane Teto get up here." The Ref called. She took off her shirt and stepped on the scale. "129 welcome back Kasane." She was fighting a amercian fighter named Kristen Charles. They both did the stare down and shook each others hands.

Fight Day

Kasane Teto VS Kristen Charles

Teto walked out to the cage some of her old fans in the crowd including Gumi. They closed the cage behind her and locked it. Ref call them to the center told them the rules and they touched gloves.

"Kasane you Ready!" Ref called to Teto who nods. "Charles you Ready?" she nods "Let's get it on!"

Teto moves to the center fist up in a boxing stances. Kristen threw some jabs that were blocked. Teto threw a punch that was countered with a straight jab to her face. She felt blood running down her face, the first punch gave her a cut on her top right eye. Teto moved forward throwing punches making contact every time. Kristen was also dealing some damage to Teto. Kristne forced Teto agisnst the cage and started throwing in some painful knees. Teto threw a wild swing but Kristen duck under it and countered with haymaker to her face. Teto knew she couldnt take much more of this. Just then the first bell rang.

Teto walked to her corner and leaded against the fence out of breath. She knew this was going to be a slugfest. The blood was dripping off her chin covering her eye. The Ref gave her a towel to wipe her face out. The bell rang and the fight continued

Teto started swing like crazy and they both start trading punches not even trying to bloke. Teto went for the take down and got it, she slammed Kristen to the ground. Teto started raining down punches that were being blocked. After a couple of seconds the Ref stood them up. After standing up Teto threw a kick to the Kristen face that knocked her out. The Ref jumped in to stop teto, just then teto walked out of the cage and threw up in the nearest trash can. She was so drained of energy and the pain of the hits was getting to her. Haft her face was covered in blood for the gash over her left eye. After throwing up one more time, she walks back in the cage for the official decision.

Teto felt it all coming back. The rush of it all the satisfaction of winning everything was coming back.

2 hours later

Teto stood outside her house, the cut above her eye was still fresh. There was a bandage over the cut kind of soaked. It was cleaned but there was no way of hiding it. Her parent will not be happy she got back in the cage; they were going to find out anyways. The fact that Teto was back in the cage would get around fast. She took a deep breath and entered the house.

The first person she saw was her mother "Teto what happened to you!" she said in horror as if she forgot she was a fighter.

"It's nothing mom where's Lacus?" Teto asked trying to change the subject.

Her dad came in and saw the cut "You were fighting weren't you." He said.

Teto turned her head "Yeah so what, I did it before. I make more money than I do at my dead end job." She says.

"That's not the point! Do you want Lacus growing up with mom's who gets beat up for a living? What if you get injured? What if you die? Think about your child!" Her mom yelled.

"I'm doing this for Lacus! And you can't tell me how to raise my child! I'm done with this!" Teto yelled back walking to her room.

She first got lacus who was crawling around in the kitchen. Lacus gave a cry of happiness at the sight of her mother. Teto locked her bedroom door and laid down with lacus. She crawled all over her mother making cute baby noises. But it wasn't until lacus saw the cut above teto's right eye. She starts touching it "No don't touch that sweetheart it still hurts." Teto says taking lacus and putting her in front of her. "Don't worry momma wouldn't die…after a couple of matches we can move in with Gumi. You remember Gumi my friend?" she says to lacus who is teething on teto's arm. "Yeah didn't think so…Just remember I'm doing this all for you sweetie." Teto said pocking at the tip of lacus's nose. Lacus laughs in joy and continues crewing on teto's arm. "You zombie haha" Teto plays with lacus for a while before going to sleep.

**END OF PART 3**


End file.
